GUILTY
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: Hasumi Isaiah X OC A continuous murder is luring around the city, 'me' and Isaiah are furious to find out who is the murderer... After finding the murderer, what will become of both Isaiah and 'me?


|_| G. U. I. L. T. Y |_| Isaiah ONE SHOT

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." The panting sound travels in the underground pass. 'I... I just killed someone...!' The male thought as he dropped his knife. He looked at his hand, the victim's blood was still on his hand. '... T-This... might feel good... The sweet and warm feeling of those rotting blood... On my hand... It felt so good...!' The male thought once again as he lifted his hand near to his lips, and licked it. Soon, a demonic laugh of a murderer rang in the underground pass...

. - . - .

Today is a normal school day. Too normal to imagine. I looked out at the window, ignoring everyone. They always talk about fashion, sports, men. There is no conversation that really interest me. In short, I'm a invisible person in the class. "Big news. This morning, a child founf a mutilated body at the underground pass. The victim is Kyosuke Misa, age 17th, a female student in our school." I heard someone said as the voice approaches into my ear.

I looked up, and found Isaiah Hasumi, twin brother of Ian Hasumi, standing in front of my desk while showing me the newspaper. I grabbed the newspaper from him and read while Isaiah Hasumi sat in front of me. "So, how do you think?" He said. "Do you have the picture of the victim?" I asked as he took out something and placed on my desk. I took it and look at it.

It is a picture of the victim. Her body was leaning against thr wall, both of her legs and limps were gone. Her face was disfigured by something which I guess is strong acid, and her eyes were dugged out as there's hole-like things below her forehead. In her ripped lips, there are pieces of cloth in it, maybe is to prevent her from shouting/screaming out loud.

Her body had been opened up and maby had been exprimented by that cold-blooded killer. I had that conclusion due to the picture as somethings like organs were placed beside the corpse neatly. "... Where did you get that picture...?" I asked as I put the picture back into the A4 size paper bag and seal it. "I found it. Maybe that murderer dropped it." "Oh. Can I have it?" I asked as I looked up at him, he smirked and nodded his head.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I kept it into my bag. "Are you free today?" He asked me, and I nod my head "So, do you want to go to the place where that victim were mutilated?" "Sure, why not?" I replied as the day gone by...

It was after school now, as now I'm waiting with Isaiah Hasumi, to the place whee the victim was killed and mutilated. When we reached the destination, the corpse had already gone and the police at the scene are finding evidences about the murder. "The place is sealed." I said as Isaiah just ignore and walked away. "Well, there's no choice then. I guess we should come here in the night." "... Why?" I silenced myself as I run toward him.

"Murderer tend to come back to the usual destination for murder. We can might another murder occur and the murderer... Depends." Isaiah said as the sight of him slowly became smaller and smaller, until it's gone, as I just stood there and think what he's talking about.

Soon, I went home and the sky turned dark.

. - . - .

I'm alone in the schol office, doing my stuff. I'm intend to prey on victims again, and this time, the victim I'm preying is a female teacher. I do not know why, but I just, feel joyful; happiness; an satisfation when I killed someone and when the time the victim's blood on my blood-thirsty hand.

I already had my weapon, a group of surgury knives, ready in my bag. Now, I'll just have to wait for my cute little victim to turn up. But since my next prey is going to be a teacher, i will wait for any female teacher whol came into the office.

I waited for few minutes in my seat, until all of a sudden, the door opened and gained my attention. My prey has come. She is Chiyuki Matsuda, one of the female history teacher. I secretly smirked at her as she slowly walked to me. "Ah, XXX-sensei, why aren't you going home yet?" She asked me and I smiled back to her.

"I was busy arranging my stuffs and forgotten about the time... What about you, Matsuda-sensei?" "Ah, settling some stuffs too." She replied as she smiled at me, and walked to her seat. She seem to be packing her stuffs, which hinted me that she's going home. I quickly packed my stuff and asked, "Matsuda-sensei... I was thinking... Want to leave the school and have dinner together...? The food will turn tasteless when eating alone..."

I asked as she just stood at her seat, thinking. I waited for her reply and hop that she will agree in my heart. "Hm... Okay!" She agreed. 'That means that this plan had successed on the first place!' I thought as I smile. "Thank you, Matsuda-sensei!" I replied as both Matsuda Chiyuki and I walked out from the schol, to have our 'DINNER'...

. - . -.

It was eight at night right now. I'm waiting for Isaiah's call in my room. I was still wandering on what he had said in the afternoon. "... 'Murderer tend to come back to the usual destination for murder. We can might another murder occur and the murderer... Depends.' ... Yeah, like in the hell it will happen." I mocked at the sentence as the door bell rang. I knew it is Isaiah and so I brought my 'TsukI' out and went to open the door.

"So, you're ready?" He asked me as he smirked. I gave him a blank face and nodded my head. Now, the two of us walked to the crime scene as I touches my 'TsukI' that is in my pocket. 'TsukI' is my crimson dagger. Why is it in crimson-coloured, because it was the dagger that I had used to kill... My parents and my siblings when I gone berserks.

I bought it with me because of two reaosn. Firstly, is to protect me from the murderer, and to kill him. It seen that both Isaiah and I had the chance to see an actual 'experiment' on human. Soon, we reached the crime scene. We just stood there, at the exit of the tunnel, and saw...

"... Tana-sensei..." I mumbled out. I can't believe it. Ayabe Tana, the one and only teacher that I respects... Is the recent serial murderer?! 'H-He... Is killing Matsuda-sensei...' I thought as I could feel that my crimson dagger is vibrating, as it is calling for preys to kill.

Tana-sensei heard something which I think is my mumbling as he turned to our direction. His face is covered with blood as the blade that was on his hand slowly lifted up to his mouth. He licked the blood off the blade with his blood-lusting eyes. "... Oh, it's you, Fuyuka _______ and Hasumi Isaiah... So, the reason that the both of us, is to let me kill and enjoy the rotting blood of yours...?!"

He says as he charged toward us with his bloody body. I can't move. Not even an inch. I do not know why but I'm stuck into the ground. I desperately wanted to move but my body don't budge. Tana-sensei is charging, he is charging to me. I felt something push me and I snapped out from my senseless self.

Isaiah push me away from Tana-sensei and protected me. Isaiah punched Tana-sensei and his blade dropped on the ground. They continued to fight using their dist, and now I saw Tana-sensei took back his blade. He tried to stab Isaiah, as he is currently under Tana-sensei as he hold on to both Tana-sensei's hand.

'... I have to settle this... ... I have to settle this... ... I have to settle this... This ugly, dirty human...' The thought repeats in to my mind as I took out my crimson dagger with my sub-conscious self...

. - . - .

I'm defending myself, from that stupid maniac blood-lust teacher. He still had the knife on his hand. '... I guess I can't defend that bastard any longer...!' I thought as when I decided to stop what I'm holding, blood splashes on my face.

When I wonder why, I found her stabbing at the blood-lust bastard with a dagger that I had never seen before at the spot, where is the heart. She was in her sub-conscious self, as I could see it by her eyes. Her eyes seen to be possessed. Soon, the corpse of that mania fell on me as she just stood there, looking.

I pushes the corpse away from me as I saw her fainted. I quickly catches her as she dropped her dagger on the floor and fell into my embrace. '... Thank you, for saving me...' I thought.

. - . - .

When I woke up, I found myself lying on Isaiah's lap as he smirked at me. "Have a good sleep, princess?" "... Thanks, for the lap of yours." I thanked him as I sit up. "Why do you have a dagger?" He asked me as he raises my crimson dagger up. My eyes became wide for seconds. I told him the whole story:

The crimson dagger was actually the first present that my prents gave me. It was not crimson at first, and it is like any dagger like everywhere, Sliver in coloured. I loved the dagger very much. But one day, I do not know why, it seen like I'm possessed by the dagger's spirit or something, I started to kill everyone in the house, including my parents and siblings.

When I'm back to conscious, I found out that I had masscared my whole family. I went missing, with the crimson dagger. I changed my name, my appearance and even characteristics...

"... So, you're Kaori Akamaru, the girl who went missing for about five years and not yet found?" "Yeah, as you said. I'm Kaori Akamaru." "..." Isaiah kept quiet. Soon, I turn my wrist and shown him those scars that were on it. "After that masscare, I tried to kill myself from cutting my wrist, but was in vain..." He gabbed my wrist and looked into my eyes. "If you try to kill yourself again, I'll kill you. Definitely." He said as I smiled. Soon, we went to our separate way. The police found out that Tana-sensei was the murderer, but he was dead.

Both Isaiah and I might be friends, maybe.

END#


End file.
